My World
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Changed future. What could have changed so much that it led to Chris having such a bad life? Will magic be reborn along with Piper and Leo’s love for their son? Please read and review!
1. Runaway

He looked at the clock. Two in the morning. The house was in complete darkness and silence had fallen upon it and even outside not a creature stirred. He picked up a small rucksack and tiptoed quietly across his room to the old oak door. He clasped the rusty old handle and held his breath as he carefully turned it, praying that it wouldn't make a noise.

The door creaked slightly and swung open. He stepped out in to the dark, narrow hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped forwards and the door closed with a click behind him. He jumped slightly before realising what the click was and then continued to step forwards, towards the stairs. He trod carefully so as not to make the floorboards creak under his weight.

He swiftly made his way down the stairs and to the front door. It seemed so far compared to in the light of the day. He stopped briefly, wondering. Was this the right thing to do? He shook the thoughts from his head. After everything that had happened he couldn't stay here. Besides it isn't like anyone actually wanted him here.

He reached out for the door, his hand shaking, and turned the key in the lock before pushing the massive metal handle down. The door opened and he stepped out in to the gloomy night. The wind whistled around him, causing him to shiver slightly.

He locked the door behind him and made his way down the stony garden path to the white, wooden gate at the end. All around he could just make out what things were. He could see a few garden ornaments and a few flowers. At the end of the path he was surprised by something brushing against his arm. He jumped back and put his arms in front of face in fear that he had been caught. Nothing followed. He cautiously moved his arms down to reveal nothing more than a bush, which overgrew the path slightly.

He stood perfectly still, getting over the shock, before stepping back on the path and opening the gate. It squeaked slightly and the noise echoed around him. He turned to face the house one last time to make sure no one was stirring. The house sat in darkness. It seemed to tower above him. The house was only small but it had a high slate roof. It was very different from the house he had grown up in. The Halliwell Manor. Still after everything, his parents had decided to move. He didn't want to think about that now though.

He turned around, heading to the end of the unlit street. He reached a main road which was situated on a hill. He looked one way and saw car headlights coming closer and beyond that nothing more than trees and countryside. The car whizzed by him and he followed it with his eyes as it headed towards the city.

He saw it below him as he stood on the top of the hill wondering which way to go for the best. A thought hit him and his gaze became fixed upon the city.

The city was unwelcoming. Lights shone the way on all the main streets and odd buildings were still in light. The rest was shadowy and mysterious. He was fearful of the city. He knew of the evil that was there. Was it worse than his own home though? He doubted it.

He shivered in the cool wind, which was picking up. It looked like stormy weather would soon follow. He looked to the sky to see grey clouds and the moon peering out slightly from behind them, casting a silvery light around him.

He made his way down the side of the hill towards the massive city that lay in front of him. The cars and buildings looked more like toys and one person nearby looked like an ant from the hillside.

He could hear the odd humming of the cars as they zoomed down the roads in the distance. He heard the familiar noise of sirens which echoed over the city even at this time in the morning.

He wrapped his arms around him trying to keep out the chilly air, but it was little help on such a night. He made it down the hill and began his journey through the city streets. His eyes wandering around, looking at the buildings and remembering the time he lived here. He passed alleyway after alleyway not giving them a second thought until he got to one. He stopped, catching his breath and looked down the rubbish filled alleyway.

Memories came flooding back. "Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Paige," he whispered "I'm sorry." Tears came to his eyes as he remembering the night of which they died.

_-Flashback-_

"_Paige watch out – demon!" Paige turned round to see an energyball coming towards her. She orbed out and reappeared next to Chris. Phoebe kicked fiercely at another demon before throwing a potion at him. He exploded in flames and Phoebe sighed in relief and leaned against the wall for a second before joining Paige and Chris. They stood together._

_A few more demons appeared. One threw an energyball at Chris and it hit him hard, sending him in to a brick wall. He tried to struggle to get to his feet, which resulted in him sliding back down the wall. He groaned in pain but Phoebe and Paige had their own problems as the demons surrounded them._

_Suddenly he noticed a demon shimmer in behind Paige. He called out but it was too late, as Paige fell to the floor, bleeding badly, with the athame in her. Phoebe fell down beside her to help, despite Chris warning her. Chris crawled across the floor in an attempt to get to Phoebe but his effort was wasted as an energyball hit her, killing her instantly. Chris collapsed and his world went black._

_Next thing he knew he was at the Manor with Wyatt next to him and his parents behind. _

"_Hey, Chris is awake," Wyatt said. Leo began shouting at him, blaming him for what happened. Piper looked upset and said nothing, though it was clear from her expression that she saw him partly responsible for the death of her sisters._

_-End Flashback-_

Things haven't been the same since. Chris remembered it all like it happened yesterday, though it had been nearly three years ago. Chris was ten years old when it happened. It was the first demon attack he had encountered without all the Charmed Ones being there. He wished he could of done more, but…he couldn't. He didn't blame himself though. He knew what happened, but he wished that his parents would believe him.

Soon after that they moved house and Piper gave up on magic. It has been over two years since the last demon attack and since anyone in the family has used magic. They still have their powers, though Chris was unsure how well he could control his now after all this time, but he didn't dare use them for fear of what his family would say anyway so he tried not to even think about that.

After what seemed like hours, standing looking down the alleyway, he decided to move on. It had begun to rain now and the clouds had become black.

The rain became heavier and slightly stung as it hit him, but he struggled on, determined to get to his destination. Determined to be away from his uncaring family.

A clap of thunder made him jump violently. The weather was taking a turn for the worst.

"Great," he muttered as he sped up slightly. His clothes clung to him and, even though it had only been raining a few minutes, he was soaking wet and the coldness was almost unbearable. He shivered and wrapped his arms round himself more in an attempt to keep dry and warm.

A sudden flash of lightening caused the city to light up like the middle of a sunny, summers day before plunging it back in to the darkness of the night.

Chris began to run through the city streets and before long halted outside a building. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the rain, and read the neon sign on the side of the building. The sign was no longer lit up, the streetlights were little help and the rain clouded his view but he was sure of what the sign said. He smiled slightly and went round to the back of the building, knowing an easy way in.

He found a small window and threw his rucksack through before scrambling through himself. He dropped down on the other side and went in search for a warm, dry place to sleep.

He soon found somewhere and settled down. He liked this place. It had always been warm and welcoming. He knew that no one had been to this place in over a week and that it wouldn't be open again for a while as the owner was taking a break. He soon fell asleep, happy and content that he was safe and hoping that no one would think to go in search for him at P3.


	2. Home Sweet Home

It was early morning. The sun was rising and creatures began to stir. The birds chirped happily outside and next doors dog began barking as he did every morning around this time.

Wyatt tossed and turned in his sleep, the noises not quite enough to wake him. Piper and Leo however were a different matter. Piper rose in to a sitting position and stretched.

She looked around the bedroom. It was a massive bedroom with white walls which had many pictures hanging up. There were lots of old fashioned cupboards across from the bed. To the side furthest from her was the window where she could see a slight glow around the edge, telling her the sun was up.

She looked across at the person lying peacefully next to her. "You awake Leo?" she asked while yawning. Leo groaned and mumbled what sounded like a yes. Piper threw back the bed covers, got up and stumbled sleepily over to the window. She flung back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flood in to the room and causing Leo to shield his eyes from the light as he got up.

"Did you have to do that? It's too bright."

"Oh stop moaning. It's the only way to get you up." Leo frowned at this, but couldn't stay annoyed for long. He knew she was right. He followed his wife downstairs and in to the kitchen.

The kitchen was only small but had everything they needed. It was modern and the walls were painted a light blue colour. There was a small, round, wooden table at one end of the kitchen with four matching chairs around it.

"Cup of coffee?" Piper asked. Leo nodded as he sat down at the table. "What do you want for breakfast?" Leo smiled, stood up and walked over to Piper who was now pouring out the coffee. He put his arms round her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"How about I do the breakfast this morning," he offered. Piper turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck, and smiled.

"Ok," she agreed, so Leo set about making her, her favourite breakfast and soon they were both sitting eating.

A short while later Wyatt came in to the kitchen.

"Morning,"

"Morning honey," Piper replied smiling.

"Chris not up?" Wyatt asked surprised. Piper and Leo looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not seen him," Piper replied her voice changing to a flatter tone "is he often up at this time?"

"Yes. Every morning."

Piper looked at her son blankly for a second before smiling again. "You want some breakfast honey?"

Wyatt grinned, "sure."

"Ok. I'll make your favourite. Now you just sit down and I'll have it ready in a few minutes." Wyatt sat down quickly, forgetting about his brother. Everyone seemed in a happy mood and, for now, Chris wasn't important.

After Piper had made breakfast for Wyatt, her and Leo walked out the kitchen.

"You know Chris had better be up soon! He has a lot of chores to do. I promised to take Wyatt out soon and I don't want to spend the morning chasing Chris around."

"Give him a break Leo. Just yesterday he cut himself badly and the day before he fell over. I know he needs to do the chores and he will. I'll go and see if he's awake yet."

"Piper, you know why he has to do these chores. The pain he caused. I will not let him get away with that no matter what! A few cuts and bruises won't hurt him. Remember why we are doing this."

"I know. I miss them Leo and I'll never forget that it was because of Chris that they are not here any more but…well…he is our son," Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Son or not, he needs to be punished."

Piper looked slightly taken back by the anger in her husband's voice, but she nodded in agreement. "I know. I agree. You know that, but I just don't want to see him in pain. Punishing him is one thing, but to torture him…" she stopped and looked at Leo, trying to hold the tears back.

"I know," Leo said simply, though he didn't agree with what she said. He thought Chris deserved any pain that came to him. He was responsible for the death of family members and, not only that, but he caused Piper a lot of pain. No one got away with that.

He stood hugging his wife, calming her, before she moved away to go and wake Chris up.

She made her way upstairs, causing the floorboards to creak as she went. She went to Chris's room and knocked on the door. After hearing no reply she knocked again. Nothing. Not even a slight noise. Piper opened the door and walked in, her eyes searching the room, but it was empty.

Chris wasn't there and some of his things were missing, while other things lay on the floor in a mess. It wasn't like Chris to leave his room in a mess or to just disappear.

The bed was in the corner of the room underneath the window, where the curtains were still drawn. Along the other wall was a wardrobe. The doors on it were both open, with clothes on the floor in front of it and it was the same with the cupboard next to that.

For the first time Piper happened to look at walls. They were covered with blue striped wallpaper, but most of that was torn now and was just the blank wall behind it. She noticed a few marks on the walls in these places. Red marks. The wall was also cracked in some places. She decided to think nothing of it and figured it was just because of how old the wallpaper was.

She turned her thoughts back to the fact Chris wasn't there and for a second she felt worried, but the worry soon just turned to confusion. Where was he? Why had he gone? She walked out the room, closing the door with a bang behind her.

She went downstairs and found Leo in the kitchen, talking with an excited Wyatt.

"Leo, we need to talk." Leo looked towards Piper in surprise and nodded before motioning to Wyatt to leave the room. Wyatt sighed and stood up, leaving the two to talk. Piper and Leo sat down at the table and Leo asked what was wrong, concerned that it was something bad.

"Chris has gone," Piper told him. Leo calmed down slightly when Piper told him the reason for wanting to talk. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, though it did annoy him.

"What? The boy can't have just disappeared!" He soon realised that what he had just said, in fact, was wrong. Chris had just disappeared. At that point Wyatt ran downstairs in to the kitchen.

"Chris has gone!" he yelled, but realised, by the looks on his parent's faces, that they already knew. They discussed for a while where he could be, but thought of no where.

"Guess we'll just have to go and search for him," Piper sighed.

"When I get hold of that kid…" Leo started but stopped, seeing the upset look on Wyatt's face.

"We'll split up and try and find him." Piper said and the other two agreed.

At the main road Piper walked off towards the woods and fields, while Leo and Wyatt headed towards the town, splitting up at the edge and going in opposite directions.

Will anyone find Chris and what is he planning on doing next?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story.

To Embry

Thanks for the review!

To Celtsea

Thanks for the review!

To mcgowang

Thanks for the review! I will try and update often. The more reviews I get though the quicker I will update so…

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Nowhere to Run

The next morning Chris awoke and looked round, shocked by where he was, but soon remembering what happened. The place was in silence and everything was dark as no light could get through the windows. Chris glanced at his watch. 11.00 am. It was later than he thought.

He knew that everyone at home would be up by now and probably realised that he'd gone. He knew they would only realise though if they had a job for him and he wasn't there to do it. He didn't care if they realised or not though. He was happy and safe where he was.

He sat up and yawned before making his way over to a small room at the back of the club which held all the food. He searched through and found a few things to eat. He sat and ate them, while looking around at the club and thinking back to when he was about five and he was brought here when there was no one to look after him. He loved this place and it hadn't changed at all from when he was just a little boy running around the place, causing trouble.

He was deep in thought when he suddenly heard voices. He got up and quickly hid behind the door, peeping round it to see who was there.

He saw a young girl, slightly older than him, with a woman who looked about 20.

"Look, I just have to check on the place Amber. We won't be here long." The little girl sighed.

"Ok Sky, but I still don't see why I have to be here."

"You know Mum asked me to look after you, but Piper asked me to check on this place and I have to do my job."

The girl groaned as the woman walked off to check certain things. The girl, quickly becoming bored, began to wander around. She headed for the room where Chris was hiding and Chris hoped that she would walk the other way, but she walked straight towards him.

She walked through the door, not realising that Chris was pressed against it on the other side. She walked in to the room and Chris watched her from behind, hardly daring to breath in case she turned around.

The girl seemed to be checking things were ok. He guessed she thought that if she helped then they would get out the place quicker.

He watched as she stepped backwards towards the door and went to walk through, closing the door behind her. He stood perfectly still, smiling. He was safe.

He moved away only to get hit by the door. He yelled out in pain and a surprised girl looked around the door to see Chris rubbing his arm.

"What are you doing here?"

Chris glared at her. "Me? What about you? I thought you were gone!"

"I dropped something in here and came back for it," she explained "and that doesn't explain why you are here."

"My mum, Piper, owns this place. She doesn't know I'm here and I want it to stay that way." The girl looked at him confused so Chris explained everything in short and the girl nodded in understanding.

"I know somewhere you can stay," she offered. Chris considered this and agreed. "I'm with my sister at the moment, but in an hour meet me outside and I'll take you to the place. Oh and by the way, I'm Amber."

"Chris." They both smiled and Amber closed the door behind her, leaving Chris standing there.

He heard the main doors close and lock and assumed it was safe to come out of the room now. He got his bag that he had brought with him and checked he had everything. He then went and got some food and drinks and stuffed them in to the bag.

He turned some music on low and sat listening to it for the next hour, wondering where he would be going. When it was time he slipped out the way he came in and stood waiting for Amber to come back like she promised.

Outside it was sunny and the cool breeze ruffled through his hair. He stood patiently waiting.

Would she come?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review!

To cdfe88

Thanks for the review! Maybe that is correct, but I think it sounds fine either way. I will watch out for things like that though and try and make sure it is correct. As for the characters motivation, you will see as the story goes along exactly why it is how it is, though the other chapters explain it slightly.

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review!

To shyeye

Thanks for the review!

To Just Y

Thanks for the review!

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. A New Place

After being unsuccessful in finding Chris, Piper returned home. She sat down exhausted and waited for her husband and eldest son to return home. An hour later Leo came home. He shook his hand head when he saw his wife.

"No luck either then," she sighed.

"Wyatt not back yet?"

"No. Not yet. Maybe he found him," Piper suggested. Leo shrugged.

"It's possible, but why hasn't he called or something?"

They both sat down, waiting for Wyatt to return. It was nearly an hour later when Wyatt came home, alone.

"He's no where to be found. I went all over and nothing." Wyatt was the only one who seemed truly upset.

"Well when I find him…" Leo's voice rose as he spoke, but he cut himself off as Wyatt trudged unhappily out the room.

"Guess he misses his brother."

"Don't see why," Leo said "he only ever causes trouble."

"Maybe you are a bit harsh on him sometimes. He can be ok and he is our son afterall."

"He is responsible for the death of Phoebe and Paige. Remember the pain he has caused us all. He is the reason you gave up on magic and no longer allow it. Even without magic he still causes trouble and he is failing everything at school. Son or not, I am not too hard on him. For everything he has done I should…"

"Leo honey, I know all that. Yes, he has caused pain and trouble in the past and for them dying I will never forgive him, but…he's trying." Leo looked at Piper and sighed.

"Well when he comes back he'll have to try harder. You may have gone soft on him, but he needs to learn." With that Leo got up and walked out the room.

Meanwhile Chris was waiting outside the club for Amber.

He saw a girl in the distance running in his direction and as she got closer he recognised her.

"Hey," she greeted him, catching her breath.

"Hi," Chris smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. Couldn't get away. Anyway shall we get going?" Chris nodded and followed the girl, wondering where she would take him.

They walked in silence across town. Neither of them were sure what to say and it seemed to take forever before they stopped.

Chris looked at where they were. They was a long row of modern, newly built houses, which were all identical. He looked at the house in front of him and wondered why they were here. Surely he wasn't staying at her house. At this point he realised that Amber was already half way down the gravel driveway and heading towards a wooden gate at the side of the house. He quickly caught up with her and reached her just as she turned around to face him, not seeming to have noticed that he hadn't been with her a minute ago.

"Through here," Amber smiled as she used all her strength to push the gate open. It swung back hitting a red-brick wall behind. Amber walked down the grassy garden path with Chris following close behind.

He looked around and noticed that the garden was massive and in two parts. The first part was all grass with different flowers all around, each bright and colourful. They walked through a small stone archway and everything changed. The second part of the garden had a small overgrown path which led down to a small concrete area which looked cracked. There was an old table and some chairs which, Chris assumed, had once been green, but they had faded over the years and had weeds growing around them. At the very end of the garden Chris saw an old wooden shed, which he realised he was heading for.

"Here we are," Amber announced when they reached it. Chris stood speechless and motionless as he stared for what seemed like a long time at the shed and the garden around it. He wondered what the inside was like considering the outside and things around it.

Amber opened the door, which creaked slightly. The two stepped in and Chris looked around, surprised by what he saw.

"You can sleep there," Amber said pointing to am old mattress, "There's a small table here and a couple of shelves above it, which already has a few useful things on. There's a small heater at the back if you need it," she smiled. "Not much, but it is warm and cosy. No one will find you here either and you can stay as long as want."

"Thanks. It'll be fine."

"Great. I'll see you in the morning and I'll have a lovely breakfast for you as well."

Chris nodded and smiled. Amber seemed so nice that it was hard to believe. He had only met her a short while ago and now she had found him somewhere to go and was happy to help him.

He suddenly realised that she was turning to leave and that he should probably reply. "That'll be great. Thanks again." The girl laughed and left Chris to get used to the place and sort his stuff out.

Chris glanced around. Not what he had expected, but he liked it. He sat on the mattress and thought back to home. He decided to lie down, wondering what to do and soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To persephone25

Thanks for the review!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! And maybe Amber is nice…maybe she will cause trouble :D You will have to keep reading to see if she continues to be nice.

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To shyeye

Thanks for the review!

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review and thanks for adding me to your favs (as goes for everyone else who has added me to their favs)

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Unexpected

The next morning Chris woke up and shivered. He clambered out of bed and went to switch the heater on. He got dressed before sitting by the heater, warming up.

About half an hour later he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's me, Amber."

"Come in," Chris replied, standing up and turning to face the door. Amber came in shutting the door behind and placed a tray down on the small table.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made toast and then there is some cereal as well."

"Thanks," Chris said and began eating, hungrily. Amber smiled.

"I have to go now. I'm meeting a friend. Maybe you will see her later." Chris nodded and mumbled goodbye as Amber left him alone, closing the door behind her.

Chris finished his breakfast and then started reading one of his favourite books. It was about magic. He had always had to hide it from his parents as magic wasn't allowed, but he didn't care.

After reading for a bit he became bored and went to look out the window. He thought for a few minutes before standing back closing his eyes and concentrating.

Orbs appeared around him and he disappeared. A second later the orbs reappeared and Chris orbed back in, landing on the floor with a bump. He groaned and stood up, rubbing his aching side.

Chris tried orbing again. He disappeared before reappearing a couple of seconds later, this time managing to land slightly softer though still on the floor.

He tried again and again and soon he had almost perfected it though he wasn't sure how he would be orbing any kind of distance.

He was glad that his Mum had never decided to bind his powers. She always said it was just in case and that she didn't want to have to use magic to stop magic. She stopped Chris and Wyatt using their powers and Leo had become mortal, though whenever he could he helped people. This was the first time Chris felt safe practicing magic, something that he had loved doing all them years ago.

He had lost a lot of family because of magic and, even though that upset him, he knew that they were also helping a lot of others. He sighed and sat down. He missed magic. He knew it was because of that one day though. The day he couldn't save Phoebe and Paige.

Tears began to fall down his face. He remembers how life had been. How his Dad had been good to him and helped him with magic. Everything changed in just a few moments.

Wyatt is the only one who still cares. He doesn't know what happened though that day. He doesn't realise how his Dad treats Chris or how his Mum looks at him.

Chris couldn't take that any more. He didn't want parents who didn't care and that life. Now in a strange way he misses it, but he has no plans to go back. He picked up his book again and began reading.

Time soon past and at midday there was another knock on the door. "Come in," Chris said and looked up as two girls walked in.

"Hi, I'd like you to meet Bianca."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To persephone25

Thanks for the review!

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the reviews! Wyatt is now 15 and Chris is 13.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Friend or Foe?

Chris spent the rest of the day mainly talking with Bianca, leaving Amber out. By the end of the day it was as if Chris and Bianca had known each other all their lives and Amber no longer existed.

Amber glanced at the time and noticed it was getting late. She nudged Bianca a few times and she finally got the message and stood up.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow," Bianca said softly and Chris nodded. Amber sighed and pulled Bianca out the door.

"See ya tomorrow Chris," Amber said quickly, Bianca waving sweetly as she followed her up the path.

The next couple of days were the same and Amber got annoyed. She had helped Chris and yet now he acted like Bianca was the only one who existed. That night she dropped Bianca off at her house and made her way to where Chris lived.

Chris hadn't wanted to tell them where he lived, but Bianca had been asking so he reluctantly told her.

As Amber walked her hair blew in the strong wind and by the time she got to his house it was pouring it down with rain so her hair was a mess and she was soaked.

She looked up at the house in front of her, moved her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. She made her way to the front door and knocked, waiting for someone to come and answer it.

Slowly the door opened and a man with blonde hair stood looking at her. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Um...yeah. It's about your son."

"Chris?"

"Yeah. I know where he is."

"Take me there." Leo demanded and Amber nodded slowly. They walked quickly and silently to where Chris was staying.

Chris meanwhile was lying on his bed trying to orb and land again which he mastered perfectly but wanted to keep practicing at anyway.

Once at her house Amber pointed to the side gate. "Go through there and down to the bottom of the garden. You will find him in the shed." Leo nodded and thanked her for telling him. Amber was unsure if the decision she had made was good but it was too late now.

She went to her front door and unlocked it, glancing to the side of her to see Leo going through the gate. He made his way down to the garden and soon got to the shed. He looked through the shed window just as Chris orbed back in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter should be longer.

To Ayana Starman, persephone25 and bstant

Thanks for the reviews!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the reviews! Yes this is how he meets Bianca and yes this is the changed future. Not everything may be as great as Chris wanted but it is the changed future and Wyatt is not evil.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. I'm Sorry

"Hey where is Leo?" Piper suddenly asked herself looking around. "Wyatt!"

"Yes Mum," Wyatt replied walking through the door in to the kitchen where his Mum was baking yet another cake.

"Have you seen your Dad?"

"Um…some girl came to the door. He went somewhere with her."

Piper wondered if Chris had been found and stood silently wondering what to do.

"Mum? Mum you ok?" Wyatt asked. Piper nodded slowly.

"I know that I told you not to but…well…I don't know what else to do and…it's important and…"

"Yes," Wyatt said, getting impatient.

"I want you to use your powers to sense your Dad and orb us there," she finally said. Wyatt stood still, shocked. "You think you can?" This time it was Wyatt who nodded slowly.

Piper took his hand and he closed his eyes, orbing out seconds later. They reappeared at the side of a house next to a gate.

"You think he is here?" Piper asked looking around, surprised to find her son was already half way through the gate, and followed him.

"Yeah…I think so," Wyatt said, walking cautiously down the garden path with Piper at his side. "Why did we not search for Chris this way?"

Piper was stunned for a second by his question. "Um…um…well you see…we thought he would come home. I didn't want to have to use magic to find him."

"Why use it now then?"

"I was worried. If Chris has been found who knows what your Dad will do. He was so mad at him for running away," Piper said, quickening her pace and searching the garden. Wyatt struggled to keep up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo moved away from the window and went straight to the door, kicking it open.

"Chris!" he yelled, causing Chris to jump and back up against the wall.

"You let Phoebe and Paige die! You put our family through pain and misery, then you run away and, even worse, you then use magic!"

Chris didn't move as Leo shouted at him and moved closer. He put his hand around Chris's neck, choking him slightly.

"WHY? How could you?" Leo growled.

"I'm sorry," Chris cried. Leo laughed slightly.

"You're not sorry." He grabbed Chris and flung him over to the other wall. Chris hit it with a thud and sunk down to the floor, his hands in front of his face.

Leo came over, hitting his hands down, before pulling him up by his top and slamming him in to the wall. Chris cried harder.

"Please…let me go. I…I…I'm sorry," he stuttered in between tears. Leo slammed him against the wall again before letting him go. Chris slid down the wall.

"You will be sorry," he said calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mum, look!" Wyatt yelled, noticing the shed as they came to the bottom of the garden.

They both saw Chris and Leo inside and rushed to the door.

"I can't believe we didn't notice the shed before," Piper said as she opened the shed door. Leo and Chris both froze, looking at Piper and Wyatt as they walked in.

Piper rushed to her husband, questioning what had happened while Wyatt rushed to Chris and helped him to his feet.

"I came in and saw Chris crying against the wall," Leo explained "he wouldn't listen to me." Leo told Piper what he had done to encourage Chris to move and come home, lying that Chris had refused to do anything.

Chris couldn't listen to the lies any more.

"Wyatt it isn't true! He blames me for the death of Aunt Phoebe and Paige. He bullies me in to doing things. He threatens me."

Wyatt stared at Chris in disbelief. "Why have you got bruises on your face? Why are you bleeding?" he questioned, getting a silent reply as Chris just simply looked at Leo. "No. He wouldn't." Tears fell down Chris's face. "That isn't fair. You couldn't have stopped them dying!"

"They don't understand. They know I was there and wasn't badly hurt. I could have gotten to them faster. Saved them."

"You tried. You were hurt too."

"It doesn't matter." Chris turned away and Wyatt put his arm around him, comforting him.

"What's wrong with him?" Piper asked.

"Ask him," Wyatt said sharply, glaring at his Dad. They all looked at Leo who said nothing. "You could have killed him!"

"It is his own fault. He deserves what he gets!" Leo argued. "He is responsible for the death of Phoebe and Paige."

At this Wyatt orbed him and his brother out. Piper stood shocked, tears running down her face.

"It…it wasn't all Chris's fault. It isn't worth losing both sons over," she said in barely a whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt and Chris have gone, but where, what will happen now and what will Leo do?

To Jordan-Daniel

Thanks for the review!

To pezgirl1

Thanks for the review! Well who knows if he will get revenge and get away from them…except me… lol

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	8. A Time For Change

Wyatt and Chris orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt leant against the side while Chris stood right near the edge looking down at the speeding traffic below.

"Thanks Wyatt."

"For what?"

"For believing me."

"You're my brother why wouldn't I believe you? Besides I can tell when you're serious," Wyatt replied, standing next to his younger brother.

Chris smiled before his face turned serious again. "What happens now though?"

Wyatt shrugged. "We'll stay up here for a while. I'm sure Mum will talk to Dad. We'll sort it all out together and things will change…don't worry," Wyatt assured him. Chris smiled at Wyatt and he smiled back before they turned to look at the scene below and everything around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper and Leo walked back home in complete silence. Once they were home Piper began baking again, leaving Leo unsure of what to do or say.

Finally he decided to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd feel that way."

"You knew…you wouldn't have hid it from me otherwise."

Leo sighed, knowing she was right. "I guess I just wanted someone to blame and…it ended up being Chris. He was there. It was hard living with their deaths."

Piper turned to face him. "I know. I know how close you were to them but remember they were my sisters and I lost them too. I guess I blamed Chris too and I think even I was harder on him than I should have been. I would never have been that hard on him though…against him no matter what. Leo, he is our son!"

"I know…I know! I just didn't think."

"We need to get them back and we need to sort this out. No more anger or punishment against Chris. He gets treated the same as Wyatt." Leo nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they will come back?"

Piper paused for a second before answering. "I know they will come back. I won't lose them Leo."

A moment later blue swirls were seen and Wyatt appeared.

Piper ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back before moaning he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry," Piper said, letting him go. "Where is Chris?"

"Don't worry, he's fine," Wyatt replied, not answering the question. "He'll be back when I'm sure it's safe."

Wyatt turned to Leo. "Things have to change."

"I know son and they will. I promise."

"You can't blame him at all for what happened either. We all miss them, but Chris is not responsible for their deaths, the demons are."

"I know."

"One more thing before Chris comes back,"

"Yes. Anything," Leo said quickly.

"We can use our magic again." Leo and Piper didn't speak. "I know why you stopped us, but we will be careful."

Piper nodded slowly. "Ok. If that is what you want."

Wyatt smiled and hugged his Mum before orbing out back to Chris.

Chris saw him orb in and immediately began questioning him.

"Ok ok. Dad has promised he will change and he doesn't blame you," Wyatt told him simply.

"And magic?"

"Can be used whenever we want." Both boys grinned before hugging each other briefly. "Ready to go back home?"

"Ready," Chris replied and orbed out.

"Chris!" Piper yelled as soon as she saw him. He soon was struggling to breathe but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry," Leo said quietly. Chris moved away from his Mum and looked at his Dad.

"Start again?"

"I'd like that," Leo replied, pulling his son in to a hug.

Up to until now no one had realised that Wyatt hadn't orbed in with Chris. It wasn't until Piper started looking around that the thought struck her.

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's right…" Chris started, expecting his brother to have been behind him. "Well I thought he orbed out with me."

"You don't think?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Maybe," Piper said weakly.

"What?" Chris asked, quite confused by it all.

"Demons," his parents said together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To persephone25

Thanks for the review!

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review!

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review! As you can see Leo beating Chris up may change now.

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To ash-rox

Thanks for the review!

To Jordan-Daniel

Thanks for the review! Leo is not under a spell. He was angry towards Chris as he believed he was responsible for the deaths of Phoebe and Paige and it is not that he liked the sisters more either. He just blamed Chris for everything as he didn't know what else to do. He was close to all the sisters and took their deaths hard, as did Piper. His view on magic also changes and you will see how the others view on magic change as well.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't hurt Leo for you. It didn't really fit with the chapter. (Please don't go on strike just yet though). Demons are now involved so...Leo might just get what he deserves.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	9. Back from the Past

Wyatt was about to follow his younger brother when he heard a noise. He was about to turn around when he suddenly felt something hit him. Next second he felt himself drifting off in to a deep sleep.

He slowly woke up, groaning as he did and rubbing his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry but after a minute he realized he was in a cage. He glanced around him, looking outside the cage and found he was in a dark cave, alone.

He stood up shakily and tried to orb out but he instead he found himself back on the floor. He stood up again weakly and called out.

"Anyone here?" A figure shimmered in nearby, keeping to the shadows so as not to show who he was.

"Ah I see you are awake now."

"Where am I?"

"The Underworld. Oh and just to warn you, the cage you are in is magic proof so you can not escape. Of course magic can still get in so beware. If you try anything I'll send an energyball your way," the demon grinned.

"Who are you?"

"Cole Turner," he replied, stepping forwards so Wyatt could see him clearer.

"As in… Belthazor…and…married to Phoebe," Wyatt questioned.

"The very same."

"But…but…how?"

"I have my ways. That is not important right now."

"What do you want with me?"

"Your brother is responsible for killing Phoebe. No one gets away with that. If you are here then your brother will come and find you."

"It wasn't his fault! He tried to save both Phoebe and Paige, but he couldn't!"

"That's not what I have heard. Anyway I can't stand around chatting." He smiled before shimmering out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you sense him Chris?"

"No…nothing."

"He might be in the Underworld," Leo said, trying to be positive and not assume the worst.

"Chris, orb us to where you last saw him," Piper said. Chris nodded and took hold of his parent's hands, orbing them to the bridge.

"I see you came at last," a deep voice said. The three turned around to see Cole behind them.

"Cole? Why are you here?"

Cole smiled evilly. "I have Wyatt. Don't worry though, he is fine."

"You? Why?"

"I heard Chris killed Phoebe. I didn't have a chance to get Chris so I took Wyatt instead."

"Why wait so long to do anything? How do you know about that anyway?"

Cole laughed. "All magical beings know about that. I didn't want to wait so long, but without them using powers I couldn't sense them which makes it much harder. I knew one day they would use them, so, as soon as I was able to get back here and get my powers back, I waited for them to use their powers and came up with a plan."

The three stood in shock. "Where is he?" Chris asked calmly, even though he felt nervous and was unsure of what to do.

"In the Underworld. You can see him if you like," Cole replied, shimmering out. Chris followed him, unsure of what they were about to face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was going to hurt Leo in this chapter, but decided this was a good place to stop. Next chapter Leo will be hurt!

To Jordan-Daniel

Thanks for the review! Leo hasn't lost Chris though – he lost the sisters who he was close to. As Chris was there when they died he blamed Chris. If it had of been the other way round he would most likely have blamed the sisters.

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review! Very true.

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review!

To shyeye

Thanks for the review!

To petites sorcieres

Thanks for the review! Lol. I wasn't really planning for that to happen. Phoebe and Paige might be in the story at some point though.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! As for how Wyatt turned evil - yes there are many theories. However he is not evil in this (If you like evil Wyatt though I wrote a story called Last Chance where he is evil). That is what I like about future fics though - he can be good, evil or change at any time lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	10. Demon Attack

Chris, along with Piper and Leo, orbed in to the Underworld. They saw Cole opposite them and, behind him, a cage.

They saw Wyatt stood in the middle of the cage.

"What…what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"We've come to save you," Leo replied, glaring at Cole.

Cole laughed. "Well you can only save Wyatt if you give me Chris."

"What?"

"Well I'm not about to just let him go. Either that or I will kill you all."

"You wouldn't kill us," Piper said, speaking for the first time.

Three demons shimmered in, energyballs appearing in their hands. "No, but these guys will," Cole smirked.

One of the demons threw an energyball towards Chris and he stood still, shocked by it all. Leo pushed Chris to one side and the energyball just missed Chris, hitting Leo instead.

Leo cried out in pain as he hit the floor, still protecting Chris. He lay on the floor, blood pouring out the wound on his shoulder. Chris moved from Leo's side and leant over him, checking the wound, causing Leo to bite his lip as Chris tried to help.

Meanwhile Piper had started trying to blow up the cage Wyatt was in, while Cole constantly threw energyballs at her. She ducked them all, blew up two of the demons and finally managed to blow up the cage, causing Wyatt to shield himself as the side fell towards him.

"Thanks," Wyatt shouted, orbing over to his Dad and attempting to heal him. He didn't get very far though as Cole threw another energyball. Chris dived at Wyatt, knocking him to the floor and out the way of the energyball. He landed on top of Wyatt causing Wyatt to groan.

"Get off me," he muttered, shoving Chris.

"Fine, though a little thanks for saving your life would be nice," Chris snapped back.

Another energyball came hurtling towards the pair and Wyatt, without meaning to, brought up his shield around them and the two sighed in relief.

Piper blew up the demon and ran to Leo's side, assuring him he would be alright, unaware that Cole was planning ahead.

He threw an energyball at Piper and she moved, but then he moved his arm and no one could do anything as Leo flew across the cave and hit the wall hard, sliding down to the floor, nearly unconscious. Piper and the boys went to help him, but as soon as Piper turned, an energyball hit her in the leg and she collapsed.

Neither of the boys knew what to do. Chris orbed to his Mum orbing her out while Wyatt orbed over to his Dad and orbed him out.

Back at their house, they lay their parents on the bed and Wyatt tried to heal them.

Wyatt healed Piper first and she hugged both boys tightly afterwards before letting Wyatt go to heal Leo.

She carried on hugging Chris while asking him if he was alright after everything and whether he was happy to stay here and work everything out, which Chris kept insisting that he was.

Wyatt concentrated hard to heal his Dad. His wound was bad and his life was draining from him. The golden glow was there though and the blood started to disappear. After a minute the wound began to heal and Leo seemed to be coming around.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his shoulder where the wound had been.

"I'm so glad you learnt how to use some of your powers," he smiled weakly.

Piper was next to him checking that both the boys were ok, but the sound of Leo's voice made her stop and turn around. She hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're ok and…I'm glad too that you learnt how to use your powers," she admitted.

"Really? But what about the no using our powers thing?" Chris asked.

"Well using your powers got us in to this mess, but at least it got us out and you were able to heal us."

"So…even after this we can still use our powers?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"We will vanquish Cole again and then we'll see," Piper smiled.

"So how do we vanquish Cole?" the boys asked together.

Leo and Piper laughed at their excited faces.

"Well he doesn't seem to have much power so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Lets go then!"

"Wyatt you can't just go," Chris laughed, grabbing his arm.

"And how would you know? It's not like you've fought loads of demons before," Wyatt snapped.

"We need a plan. You can't just go and hope to vanquish a demon, especially one who has survived it so many times," Chris reminded him. Wyatt looked and saw both his parents nodding.

"Fine," he sighed "so what is the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like ages they had finally come up with a plan. Wyatt and Piper began on a vanquishing potion while Leo helped Chris with a spell.

"Thanks for saving me earlier," Chris said quietly.

"No problem. I know that doesn't change what happened before though."

"No…it doesn't. You are trying though and…it won't happen again…right?"

"Right. I will never hurt you again," Leo promised "and, even if it means risking my life, I will save you from anything."

Chris smiled. "I've nearly finished with the spell. Maybe you should see how Wyatt and Mum are getting on." Leo nodded and walked out the room.

He knew that Chris still felt uncomfortable around him and, even after today, he still didn't want to be left alone for long with him. He walked up to his wife, putting his arms around her.

"How's the potion going?"

"Fine," she said, adding the last ingredient. "How is Chris? Did you two talk?"

"Yeah. I think things are getting better," Leo replied. At that moment Chris walked in the room.

"The spell is finished and should work. All we need is the potion."

"The potion is done," Wyatt smiled, filling two small glass bottles with a green looking liquid.

Chris nodded, taking one of the potions. "Ready then?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review!

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Sorry about the length of the last chapter. This chapter is longer though lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	11. 3 Ghosts and a Whitelighter

Piper and Leo had decided that Chris and Wyatt would be fine to go and vanquish Cole by themselves and they wanted to talk anyway without the boys being there so Chris and Wyatt orbed out, leaving Piper and Leo alone.

They began discussing what they could do to make Chris trust Leo more and making sure there was no way the past would repeat itself. The topic soon turned to how the boys were getting on though and whether, even after this, the boys would want to keep using magic and vanquishing other evil.

Leo suddenly came up with an idea, but Piper was unsure.

"What if it's like before? I don't want that to happen again. The boys need you here. That is even if they let you!"

"I know. Being a whitelighter again isn't so bad though. It means I can make sure the boys are fine, help other people and there is an extra person to heal you when needed."

Piper sighed. Leo was right. It did make sense. She nodded and Leo took that as a sign that she agreed.

Leo called out to the Elders in a hope that, as they had been using magic, the Elders were watching them. Sure enough they had been and Leo disappeared in a swirl of lights.

Piper watched him disappear before making a move. Slowly she made her way up the stairs. She then walked along the hallway to the end and looked up. She reached up, her hand shaking, and grabbed a piece of rope. She pulled it and stepped backwards as ladders came down to meet her. She took a deep breath and made her way up.

She pulled herself up at the top and looked in to the dark room. The first time in years that she had been in the attic. She turned on the light which was next to her on the wall before making her way over to a large wooden chest.

She opened the lid and it fell backwards, revealing what had been hidden for so long. The Book of Shadows. She carefully lifted it up and placed it on the floor, wiping the dust off as she did so. She then took out the stand and stood it up next to the chest, then placing the book in its rightful place on top.

She stood looking at it for a moment, memories flooding back to her. She smiled weakly and tears came to her eyes.

She opened the book, her eyes scanning the first page. It seemed so long ago when she, Prue and Phoebe had first become witches. The Charmed Ones. Then later Paige had joined and kept the Power of Three alive.

She missed her sisters and before she realised it she was flicking through the pages, only stopping when she came to a certain spell. She turned back to the chest again, this time taking out some candles and placing them in a circle in the middle of the room before lighting them all.

She looked back at the book and began reading out a spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."

Lights appeared and in the circle were three people.

"Prue…Phoebe…Paige," Piper said, looking at each one in turn.

"You better believe it," Phoebe laughed.

"Long time no see," Prue smiled.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again Piper," Paige added.

Piper couldn't believe the spell had worked and to see all her sisters again was amazing. They all stood perfectly still, no one sure of exactly what to say.

A minute later light was seen and Leo appeared.

"They made an exception – I'm a whitelighter," Leo told Piper. The he noticed where he was. "Why are we in the attic?" He looked towards where Piper was looking and noticed the three sisters.

"Hey Leo," they all said.

"Um…hi," Leo replied, surprised to see them and even more surprised to see all three of them together.

"Anyway Piper," Prue started "I promised I'd meet Andy so I'd better go."

"Yeah and I have a date," Paige grinned.

"A date?" Piper said in disbelief.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't have a life…if you get what I mean," she remarked. Piper laughed.

"I see. What about you Phoebe?"

"I have a few more minutes to spare for my sister."

Prue and Paige waved bye before disppearing in lights.

"So where are my nephews?" Phoebe asked.

"That is a good question. I thought they'd be back by now. Leo can you sense them?"

Leo shook his head. "Maybe they are in the Underworld."

"Do you think they are ok? Do you think they vanquished him?"

"I'm sure they are fine and we'll just have to wait and see what has took them so long," Leo replied, wondering himself if his sons were ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry that this is a fairly short chapter – next one will hopefully be longer.

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review! Yeah Leo got hurt, just like I said :)

To Jordan-Daniel

Thanks for the review! There is a bad guy – that would be Cole for now.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	12. A New Problem

Chris and Wyatt orbed out, reappearing in the Underworld.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked. Chris took a deep breath and nodded.

They made their way forwards through the dark tunnels, hoping they wouldn't see any demons. They came in to a torch lit cave and nervously looked around.

"I don't think he's here," Chris whispered.

"Oh I'm here alright," came a reply. Cole stepped out from the shadows, grinning. "I know why you are here as well and let me tell you that you won't vanquish me that easily."

Wyatt and Chris glanced at each other. "Don't be too sure," Wyatt spoke up, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. Cole laughed and stepped forwards.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourselves in to."

Chris suddenly threw the potion bottle he was holding, but Cole was too quick and an energyball destroyed it before it even came close to him.

"I think maybe you need to learn more about vanquishing before you try vanquishing me. Simply throwing a bottle like that will never work. I've learnt to be prepared and react quickly."

"Don't think that just because of that we won't vanquish you," Chris growled. Cole shrugged, giving the impression that he either didn't care or didn't believe them.

Cole, without warning, fired an energyball at the boys. Chris dived to one side, just missing it, while a surprised Wyatt levitated before hitting the floor with a thump.

Wyatt groaned and stood up, while Chris lay on the floor watching. Cole faced them, waiting to see what they did. Wyatt raised his hands, just like Piper, and went to blow Cole up. He shimmered out though, reappearing behind the boys and, with a simple movement of his hand, he sent Wyatt flying through the air.

Wyatt hit the stone wall, his breath being took away from him for a second before he collapsed to the ground.

Chris ran over to help his brother but soon found himself hitting the wall and landing on top of Wyatt, who quickly shoved him off. Rubbing his head, Wyatt shakily stood up. Chris stood next to him trying to get feeling back in his arm. Wyatt, without even knowing how, sent an energy blast at Cole.

It hit Cole and the power of it sent him flying backwards, sliding part way across the floor. He got straight back up again though and sent a number of quick fired energyballs at the other two.

They ducked and darted, but were unable to avoid them all. Wyatt's arm was cut badly and Chris could hardly walk as two fireballs got him in the same leg.

"Wyatt…" he mumbled.

"I know, I know," Wyatt said, going to heal his brother. He felt his throat closing up though and began chocking as he tried to breathe. The glow from the healing stopped as he moved his hands to his throat, helpless.

Cole held his hand in the same position, unwilling to let Wyatt breathe properly just yet. He used his other hand to throw Chris against the wall again, before throwing another energyball. Chris, unable to escape, was hit in the chest and fell unconscious.

Wyatt watched as his brother hit the floor. There was blood around him and he didn't appear to be breathing. Cole let go of his hold on Wyatt and he fell forwards, only just able to hold himself up as he caught his breath.

He crawled over to Chris and turned him over but he seemed to be too late. Chris didn't move and he couldn't see him breathing. He was about to try and heal him in the hope he wasn't quite dead, but Cole wouldn't allow that. He shimmered behind Wyatt, grabbed him and shimmered out.

Wyatt was thrown to the floor and was surprised when he felt carpet beneath him. He glanced around and realised they were in what looked like an office.

"He was already dead you know." Wyatt stood up and spun round in anger.

"How could you?"

"He killed Phoebe," was his only reply.

"It wasn't his fault!" Wyatt yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

"He was there and he didn't save her. I've heard the story. He paid for what he did. It's over."

"This is far from over. You won't get away with hurting innocents, especially not when that innocent is my brother!" Cole didn't react to this comment. He walked around Wyatt and sat in the big leather chair behind a desk.

"If I was you I'd leave."

"How can you be so calm?" Wyatt asked. Cole merely shrugged again. This just made Wyatt more annoyed. "I meant what I said. I'm not afraid to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you."

Wyatt was shocked. "W…w…what?"

"I don't want to fight you," he repeated.

"I don't understand."

"My fight was with Chris and I won. He's dead. I have no reason to fight you or anyone else in your family for that matter. I will leave you alone from now on and I suggest you leave me alone."

Wyatt stood still for a second before orbing out without a word. He reappeared at home and went in search of his parents.

He went upstairs and was surprised to see them coming down a ladder at the end of the hallway. "You've been in the attic."

"Wyatt, you're home." Leo said, ignoring what he'd said. He ran up to his son and pulled him in to a hug, followed closely by Piper.

"What happened?" Piper asked, concerned. "Where is Chris?"

Wyatt stood there, not able to explain.

"Wyatt, you have to tell us." Leo said softly and Piper nodded in agreement.

"He was ready for us. He fought back and he has more power than we realised. We didn't know what to do," he sobbed. Piper hugged him again and tried to calm him down.

"What else?" she asked, trying to encourage him to go on.

"Well we fought as best we could. Chris threw one of the potions but he blew it up with an energyball. In the end he was stopping me from breathing using his power and, while I couldn't do anything, he hurt Chris. He was already weak and…I…I was unable to save him."

Piper and Leo were in shock. "You mean he died?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"I tried to heal him, but Cole shimmered me out. It was probably too late anyway but I wanted to try…he stopped me…"

"Ok, calm down," Leo interrupted his son as he continued to try and explain himself. He didn't want him to beat himself up over it. "You tried and that's all you could do." He looked at Piper hoping that she'd help him out, but she looked away clearly crying. Leo felt like crying himself but tried to be strong for Wyatt who was still crying in his arms.

He couldn't believe that Chris was gone and, even though they hadn't been close, they were going to start again. He was going to treat him like he should. Earn his trust back. Now he was gone and Leo felt empty. He gave in and let the tears flow, now holding his wife and only son in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Who knows whether everything will eventually go back to how it was before the sisters were killed (except me lol). After all a lot has changed. Keep reading to find out though.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	13. A Mistake

Piper, Leo and Wyatt sat down and talked for a while, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Wyatt had calmed down slightly though he was still shaking and he spoke quieter than normal.

"You tried your best," Piper repeated for about the hundredth time.

"I didn't try enough though. Chris is gone and it is my fault. I should have saved him," Wyatt mumbled, crying softly.

"You tried. You said yourself it was too late," Leo said gently.

"I know but…I should have helped him sooner."

"You couldn't have done anything else," Piper reminded him, failing to calm him down.

Wyatt stood up. "I'm going to find Chris. I can't just leave him in the Underworld. I'll make sure Cole pays for this as well!"

"Sit down. Think this through," Leo said, trying to persuade him to stay. Wyatt wasn't listening though and he wasn't going to be talked out of this. He orbed out before anyone could stop him. Leo was going to go after him, but Piper stopped him.

"Let him go. He needs to calm down."

"But what if…" Leo started, but Piper didn't let him finish.

"I know, but he has to learn to deal with this. He'll be fine." Piper stood up and walked off, hoping that she was right. She didn't want Wyatt to go off any more than Leo did, but she knew it was best to leave him for now.

Leo sat alone, thinking about everything and wishing he could just orb after him. He knew he shouldn't and Piper would be annoyed if he did so he stayed put, listening out for if he were to call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt appeared in the Underworld and looked around. Chris' body was no longer there and he wondered who had moved it.

"I have no wish to fight with you. Go home," a rough voice said.

Wyatt looked around but saw no one. "Where is my brother?"

"I have no idea. I came back and his body was gone, so I assume some other demons moved it. It's not important. He is dead anyway."

Wyatt growled. "I won't believe that."

"Fine. Well he isn't here so go somewhere else." The voice was threatening yet Wyatt chose to ignore this.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

Cole sighed as he stepped forwards, showing himself to Wyatt. "Happy now?" Wyatt just glared at him. "I don't know what you want, but you won't get anywhere by standing there looking like that."

Wyatt laughed as he sent an energy blast towards Cole. Cole flew backwards and hit the ground, groaning in pain. "I see you are gaining better control of your powers. That was much stronger than last time," Cole said, standing up and acting as if it hadn't bothered him too much. Wyatt sent another blast, but this time Cole dodged it. "Not remembered your other powers yet then?" he teased.

Wyatt growled. He couldn't remember how to use all his powers. It had been so long. He didn't have as much control over them as he used to either and he wished that he hadn't completely stopped using magic.

Cole sent an energyball at him which he sent straight back, hitting a surprised Cole and knocking him to the floor again. Wyatt then noticed he had an athame.

"Athame," he yelled, as he orbed it in to his hands. Cole glanced over, saw the athame and quickly tried to move. Wyatt threw it and it caught Cole's hand, pinning him to the ground. His hand began to bleed around where the blade was and he pulled the athame out quickly, ignoring the pain.

He looked over at Wyatt and shimmered out.

"You can't hide!" Wyatt shouted. He orbed out, annoyed that he hadn't managed to kill Cole only injure him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper and Leo had begun to worry about their son when he didn't return.

"I didn't think he'd be gone this long," Piper admitted worriedly.

"You don't think he would have gone after Cole do you? Or to where Chris was…?" Leo asked. Piper shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. He was pretty upset and he said that he would."

"I don't think he meant it…did he?" The two looked at each other concerned. They both stood up in relief when they saw the familiar sight of swirling lights.

Wyatt orbed in and his parents immediately hugged him. "We were so worried. Where did you go?" They moved back, looking at Wyatt and they knew what he was about to say.

"I went after Cole. I only injured him though."

"Are you alright?" Piper asked. Wyatt nodded. "Look we will get Cole for this, but going after him by yourself is not the answer." Wyatt knew it had been a mistake to go after him, but he didn't care.

Leo was about to agree with Piper when something made him stop. He nudged Piper and Wyatt and they turned to see what he was looking at.

Lights appeared as someone orbed in to the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review!

To persephone25

Thanks for the review!

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To ash-rox

Thanks for the review! Yeah it is mean, but you can still hope for a happy ending.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Don't worry it isn't the end yet! Remember, as powerful as Wyatt may be, he hasn't used his powers in a while and is kind of getting used to it all again. This means he isn't as strong as he should be and he is making more mistakes.

To Ayana Starman

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	14. News from Above

Lights appeared as someone orbed in to the room.

In front of them stood an Elder. She looked at their disappointed faces. "I am guessing by them looks that you were expecting someone else." The three nodded. "Glad to see you haven't given up on him."

"We would never give up on him…it's just, well, we don't know what to do," Wyatt said, looking at the floor.

"Well I have some news that you might want to listen to."

"About Chris?"

"Yes. We thought he was dead as well. We couldn't sense him at all. However we have heard rumours from the Underworld and it seems that maybe some demons have Chris."

"Is…is he alive?"

"We believe so," the Elder told them, but quickly added, "we warn you not to go after them though. You could be in great danger. We don't know what these demons are capable of, why they have Chris or what they are planning on doing with him."

"If Chris is alive then…"

"Sorry son, but the Elders are right. You would be in too much danger," Leo said, wishing he didn't have to agree with them. Wyatt looked to Piper and she just looked back, her eyes and expression on her face saying that she too agreed. Wyatt sighed.

"Fine," he said. The Elder nodded and orbed out, leaving the family happy to know that Chris was alive, but now unsure what to do.

That night Wyatt went to bed early. His parents stayed up for a little while longer before deciding that they may as well go to bed as well. Wyatt lay silently in his bed, listening for when his parents came upstairs.

He heard their bedroom door click. He waited until he thought they would be asleep and orbed out.

He looked around him, able to see quite well as his eyes were already used to the dark. He followed the paths until he came to a cave. He heard low voices and hid at one side, glancing in to the cave.

He took a deep breath and sent an energy blast in to the cave, killing the demons. He looked around, making sure it was all clear and made his way through the cave. He didn't meet anyone for ages and was starting to wonder if he was going round in circles.

He sat down and leant against the wall. It was just in time, as some demons came round the corner and walked straight past. Wyatt held his breath and moved further in to the shadows, pressing himself as close as possible to the wall.

They past and he hurried along again, almost forgetting to look out for other threats. He came to another cave and looked around. At one side were three demons who were talking amongst themselves. On the other side was a boy who was working hard, moving a load of things around. He looked tired and, when he walked under a torch light, Wyatt could just make out that he had cuts and probably bruises as well.

He couldn't see who the boy was as he always had his back to him and was mainly in the dark. Wyatt thought he knew though and he was going to do something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To ash-rox

Thanks for the review! Yeah…very true.

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review! Sorry that wasn't Chris, but it was news about him.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! By the way, as Paige is dead then she would come back as a ghost like last time. As for Cole and toast – it'll happen soon enough lol.

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	15. Hope and Worry

Wyatt watched as two of the three demons shimmered out. Now was his chance. He ran in to the cave sending an energy blast at the demon. The demon cried out in pain as he fell back, unable to stop himself from hitting the floor with a loud thud.

He attempted to get back up, but Wyatt held his hand up and slowly closed his hand in to a ball. The demon struggled to breathe as Wyatt slowly strangled him from a distance. While the demon was unable to do anything he turned to the boy.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The boy simply nodded. "Get out of here!" Wyatt ordered.

"I…I can't," the boy explained "this amulet…it won't let me use my powers and I can't just take it off."

Wyatt looked at the amulet for a second, wondering what to do when he suddenly had a thought. "Amulet," he called. The amulet orbed off him and over to Wyatt's hand. The boys grinned.

"Thanks Wyatt…I can't believe it was so simple."

"I'm glad it was. I didn't have any other ideas," Wyatt laughed, "now get out of here Chris."

"I won't leave you," Chris replied, though he was clearly in pain and there was little he would be able to do.

Wyatt sighed and with a flick of his hand he orbed Chris out. He turned his attention back to the demon and was about to kill him when a noise behind him forced him to turn around, letting go of his hold on the demon as he did so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was surprised at suddenly being orbed. He orbed in to the hallway just as Piper was walking in to the kitchen. She turned around when she heard a noise, just to see Chris fall to the ground. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Chris," she said softly.

"W…Wyatt is still in the Underworld."

Piper didn't respond to Chris's news. "Leo."

"What about Wyatt?" Chris said, worried for his brother and the fact that his Mum didn't seem to be listening to him.

"He'll be fine. We need to get you healed and then we'll deal with that. Leo!"

"He is killing demons…he needs help!" Leo orbed in and Chris knew that he would heal him before anything else. Leo looked at the scene before him and knelt beside Chris, healing him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We need to help Wyatt," was all Chris said.

"You are too weak."

"Dad, you healed me and Wyatt needs us."

"You are still weak though," Piper agreed. "We will go and help Wyatt, but you have to stay here." They walked him over to a chair and he sat down, constantly telling them that he would stay there as they kept telling him he had to rest.

"We'll be back soon," Piper smiled as she and Leo orbed out. Chris watched them go, wishing he could help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt avoided the energyballs that were travelling towards him at extreme speeds. There were now five demons surrounding him, though the one who was already there before was clearly weaker from Wyatt's attack.

Wyatt sent an energy blast at one and then orbed over to the other side of the cave and picked up a lump of wood from a pile that Chris had been moving around, though he didn't know what demons would want with wood. He then orbed in behind a demon, hitting him hard on the head which knocked him out. Wyatt moved so fast that the other demons couldn't keep up.

Suddenly he saw lights as Piper and Leo orbed in. Wyatt ran over to them, pushing them out of the way of an energyball. They looked slightly shaken and surprised, but happy to see Wyatt.

"What are you doing here? Where is Chris?"

"We came to help you and Chris is at home resting," replied Leo, orbing out and back in to avoid some wood that came flying at him.

Piper meanwhile had already blown up one demon and was now freezing energyballs before they hit her. Wyatt stood next to her and moved his hand, sending the energyballs in the opposite direction, instantly killing one demon.

The cry of demons echoed in the cave as they were killed one by one.

The last demon looked at them, seeming unbothered about what had happened to the other demons around him. He sent a massive blast of fire at the three of them, knocking them backwards.

"Leo, get out of here," Piper shouted, not wanting him to get hurt as he has no powers like Wyatt and herself. Leo nodded. "It's up to us two." She turned to Wyatt who stood up, hiding the fact he was in pain. He sent the demon hurtling across the floor and Piper went to blow him up. He shimmered out and reappeared behind them.

Piper had been prepared for this though and kicked the demon as soon as he appeared. Wyatt turned to see the demon double over in pain. Wyatt was going to choke him when he suddenly felt something stab him in the back. He turned slightly to see the demon who had been knocked out earlier, standing behind him.

Wyatt fell to the floor and called out to Piper. Piper froze the demon and rushed to Wyatt's side, as he then orbed them out.

They got home and Leo immediately pulled out the athame and healed Wyatt, checking Piper didn't need healing afterwards.

"Are you two ok? Did you kill them all?"

"We are ok, but some of them are still alive. I doubt they will bother us again though."

They all sat down together resting and Wyatt and Piper explained what happened. They all then turned to Chris who looked blankly at them.

"What?" Chris questioned.

"We thought you were dead and…well…what happened to you?" Wyatt asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To TriNkIeS

Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read it :D

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To ash-rox

Thanks for the review! lol. Chris is ok, though this story isn't over yet. Anything could still happen.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! As you can see it was Chris, though the demons used the amulet to make sure he wouldn't get away.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	16. The Explanation

They all sat down together resting and Wyatt and Piper explained what happened. They all then turned to Chris who looked blankly at them.

"What?" Chris questioned.

"We thought you were dead and…well…what happened to you?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked upset as he thought about it all. "Well I was lying there and I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My vision was blurry and I couldn't make out much. The pain was unbearable and I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them it would all be over. It wasn't though."

"Did you hear me come over?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. I remember calling your name and I saw you come. Why didn't you heal me?"

"I did until Cole began to choke me then I stopped…I couldn't breathe," Wyatt explained.

"I tried to move and then he threw me against the wall again. I was in too much pain to do anything else and I think I even stopped breathing for a few seconds…I thought I was going to die. I don't remember much after that." Chris looked at Wyatt sadly.

"I'm sorry. I did try to heal you again, but Cole stopped me."

"It's ok. What happened?"

"I went over to you when Cole let his hold on me go. I was going to try and heal you when Cole shimmered over to me and shimmered us both out. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice…I would have gone back…I just thought it was too late."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you had of come back. Soon after I felt someone lift me up, though I didn't know until later who it was. I was surprised when I woke up and you weren't there."

"What happened after that?" Wyatt asked. He waited for his brother to reply and he could tell that he was reliving it in his mind as tears had come to Chris's eyes.

"I…I remember waking up in a dark cave with demons surrounding me. They had energyballs. Th…th...they told me that they had healed my wounds and put an amulet around my neck which would stop me using my powers. They told me I would work for them now," Chris told them.

"What did you do?" Leo asked, angry that demons would take his son and even angrier that they would make him work for them.

"I did as they said. I couldn't take the amulet off and I couldn't use my powers. I had to take wood from a cave a short while away and place it in the cave that I was in. I was then told that later I would have to build something."

"Build what?" Piper asked softly.

"I don't know. They hit me when I asked and told me to get the wood. Then they beat me up if I wasn't going fast enough…it was horrible…I felt so weak still, but I had to be strong and work well so they wouldn't hurt me more. They still hurt me for fun though or if they were angry at something else."

Nobody knew what to say. They were all shocked by Chris's story. Chris looked at their faces and smiled weakly. "I'm just glad Wyatt came and saved me." Wyatt smiled back at his brother.

"Well when the Elders told us that there was a chance you were still alive I knew I had to find you." Everyone fell silent. No one knew what to say after that. Chris had told them his side of the story and now it was all over.

Piper finally broke the silence. "Maybe we should all just go to bed. We all need to rest and it has been a long night."

Wyatt looked at the time and saw it was early morning which is when he thought of something. "You were in bed before I went to save Chris. What happened when Chris orbed in?"

"I woke up and felt thirsty. I went to get a drink so I came downstairs. I was about to walk in to the kitchen when I heard a noise and saw Chris. I called Leo and he orbed to us," Piper replied.

"Lucky you were awake then I guess," Wyatt said.

"I guess so. It is all over now and we are all here so I suggest this time we all go to bed and stay there," Piper said, smiling at her two sons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone fell straight to sleep. Wyatt took one last look at the amulet on a small table next to his bed before he fell asleep. He had put it in his pocket after orbing it off Chris and wondered what to do with it. He decided he would think about that tomorrow so he just left it there.

He was fast asleep and didn't notice when someone entered his room. "Thanks for this," a low voice said, picking up the amulet and wrapping it around Wyatt's neck. "Thought you could escape us!?" He looked at the sleeping figure, laughed quietly and shimmered out with Wyatt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review! Glad you like the amulet idea lol.

To ash-rox

Thanks for the review!

To PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell

Thanks for the review :D

To TriNkIeS

Thanks for the review! You now know the story of how Chris managed to survive.

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To persephone25

Thanks for the review!

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! The real Chris is back...as good an idea as that is lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	17. Vanishing Acts

Wyatt woke up and quickly realised that he wasn't where he had been when he fell asleep. He sat up, taking in his surroundings and was surprised when he saw he was in a cave. The Underworld he assumed. He was proved right as three demons shimmered in.

"He's here sir," one demon said, walking over to Wyatt and dragging him to his feet.

"You got the wrong one! I told you to get the one we had before." Wyatt immediately recognised the voice.

"Cole?"

"Yes?" Cole asked, wondering what questions he was now going to get.

"Why am I here?" Wyatt demanded to know.

"I wanted Chris back here. I wanted to finish the job he started. These idiots brought you here instead," Cole answered, blowing up one of the demons in anger.

"Wait…what do you mean back here? You were behind what happened before?"

"Of course. Who else would think of such a clever idea?" Cole grinned.

"You made me think he was dead!"

Cole laughed. "Well once he'd finished the punishment he would have been." Wyatt tried to use his powers on him and found he couldn't. He looked down to see the amulet round his neck and groaned. "Well anyway, looks like you'll have to finish this," Cole said, pointing to the pile of wood that Chris had been moving.

"What are you even building?" The remaining demon went to hurt him for asking, but Cole stopped him.

"I'll answer your question. I refused to tell Chris, but I think you might be alright with knowing. You will build a small room. It will be protected with a powerful magic later on of course."

"A small room for what? Why wood?"

"This is no ordinary wood. As for the use of the room…if everything goes to plan you will soon find out." Cole nodded to the other demon and shimmered out.

"Get to work!" the demon ordered, shoving Wyatt along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris woke up that morning and went downstairs. It was a Monday and both boys had missed a lot of school. Last night before going to sleep Chris had suddenly thought about school and realised how much he'd missed due to all the magical happenings. He wondered how he would explain it all. He decided to go to school today, but he'd woken up late. His parents explained that he was still too weak so they'd let him sleep in. He asked if Wyatt was still asleep and they both nodded.

"We will let you both stay of school for today. You need to rest. We haven't even been in to see Wyatt in case we woke him and I'm surprised that you're up already," Piper said, sitting Chris down at the table before hurrying to make him some breakfast. Chris sighed. He didn't want to miss even more school, but he decided one more day wouldn't hurt so he sat down and happily ate the breakfast Piper made for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a boring morning of doing nothing, due to the fact his parents wouldn't let him as he needed to rest, he decided to sneak out the house and go for a walk.

He headed towards the city and was surprised when he recognised the person walking towards him. They both stopped and smiled, unsure of what to say.

"Um…hey Bianca. Long time no see," Chris said.

"Hi. Where have you been lately?" she asked.

"Just family problems," he replied, wishing he could tell her the truth. She nodded in understanding.

"How come you are here?"

"I…um…just needed to get away. Have time alone to think. Why are you here? I mean, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah…I don't have a class," she laughed, clearly happy at that. "I guess I should be getting back though. See ya around."

"Bye." Chris turned and walked back the other way and Bianca turned back to walk to school. Chris glanced back around and saw that she was already out of sight. He glanced around, but couldn't see her anywhere. He looked around in confusion. It was a long, straight road with no other roads off it. How could she just have disappeared?

He thought nothing more of it though as he turned and walked back home, hoping his parents hadn't noticed his vanishing act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review! Yep. Always someone to save eh lol.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! The reason he didn't destroy it is because of the time and the fact that he has never had to deal with something quite like that. He didn't know what to do with it. Of course now he'll wish he had done something else with it lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	18. Turning Point

Bianca disappeared from the road, not planning to go to school as she had told Chris. She reappeared in the Underworld. She wondered if the rumours she had heard earlier about the Halliwells was true. Chris didn't give anything away…then again maybe he didn't know everything.

She made her way carefully through the Underworld, not wishing to bump in to any demons. She especially didn't want to meet any she knew.

She stopped at any cave she saw and listened for any sign that someone was there. Hearing nothing from most or voices she didn't recognise from the others, she carried on. She came to one and heard the sound of something hitting the floor. She glanced in, seeing a young boy moving wood around, being whipped if he dropped any or slowed down. She followed him as he moved through to another cave.

So the rumours were true. They were making someone work to build this room. She shuddered at the thought of what the room was for…or what she had heard it was for. A torture chamber for witches. The special wood used meant that no good magic could escape it, however demonic magic could. It was rather odd to think that things such as fireballs could travel through the wood without making so much as a mark.

She wasn't a big fan of this plan. She heard a powerful demon had come back to set it up. She heard he was after the Halliwells and, worse, the youngest of the family would be first. A guinea pig to test out the room. She knew the Halliwells were powerful witches, but she didn't understand why Chris would be first. She wouldn't let it happen though.

She walked in to the cave and slipped around in the shadows, stabbing the unknowing demon in the back. The cry of pain that escaped him as he exploded caused Wyatt to turn around.

"Who are you?"

"Wyatt?"

"Yes," Wyatt answered, unsure of how she knew him.

"Your brother mentioned you many times and I'd recognise you anywhere."

"You know Chris?"

She nodded.

"Well isn't this nice," Cole said from behind Bianca. She spun round, surprised that she hadn't noticed him shimmer in.

"It's you who wants this room building, isn't it!?" she said, her voice rising as she spoke. "I remember seeing you before…in fact, weren't you the Source once?"

Cole laughed, clearly remembering back. "Yes it is and yes I was. How did you know?"

"I heard demons talking and I realised it must be you."

Cole nodded as an energyball appeared in his hand. "Get to work," he ordered Wyatt, who obeyed as he had little choice. "Now to deal with you," he growled, grinning at Bianca.

"I'll be back to save you. I promise." With that she disappeared, within seconds of the energyball hitting her.

"Damn!" Cole yelled, clearly annoyed that he missed her. He took a deep breath and calmed down, turning back to Wyatt. "Stop a minute." Wyatt did so and turned to face him, clearly confused.

"Um…yes?"

"I need your help."

"You need _my_ help?"

"Yes. You have a lot of power and you know Chris better than anyone," Cole said thoughtfully. "Come with me. I know someone who can train you."

"Train me?"

Cole shimmered them out, the wood that Wyatt was holding dropping to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris sneaked back in his house.

"And where have you been?" came Piper's voice. He looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"I...I just went for a walk," Chris said, worried by how angry his Mum looked.

"Do you realise how worried we were!?" she shouted. Chris looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her arms round him and pulled him in to a hug. He smiled, hugging her back.

"Next time tell us. We were afraid something bad had happened to you again." Chris moved away and nodded. "Now you are home, you can go and wake Wyatt up," she smiled. Chris laughed and ran up the stairs. "And no running in the house mister!" he heard her call after him.

He went to Wyatt's room and swung the door open. "Time to get up," he said, looking around the room. "Wyatt?" He looked at his bed which looked unslept in. Glancing around the room he saw no sign of him.

"Mum, Dad, Wyatt has gone!"

A short while later they were sat downstairs, trying to work out what could of happened.

"You don't think them demons came back to get him do you!?" Chris asked, worried. "Or maybe Cole?"

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll find him. Don't worry," Piper said, her mind racing through everything as she tried to come to terms with the fact her other son was now missing.

"I can't sense where he is," Leo said, sighing. "I can tell he is alive though. At least that is something." What he didn't tell them though was that the connection was getting weaker…more like it was being blocked by him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To persephone25

Thanks for the review! Very true lol.

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

To TriNkIeS

Thanks for the review! Cole has planned everything…will it happen though? It seems to be going well for him so far.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! As you can see the room is a torture chamber for witches.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	19. Not so Innocent

Cole shimmered Wyatt to a dark room and placed him on a wooden chair that stood in the middle of the room. Cole tied Wyatt's hands together around the back of the chair and then stood in front of him.

"Welcome to your training."

Wyatt looked around the room. It looked like an old basement and the room was empty besides the one chair he sat on and a small TV in front of him. The room was dark, damp and cold and Wyatt assumed that it was rarely used.

Cole put the TV on and it flickered slightly. "Watch this. This is the truth about your family," Cole told him.

Wyatt watched the TV, curious as to what he would be shown. He was surprised at it flicked through many images of his family. "What is this about?" he asked, getting a smack round the head from Cole.

It carried on showing his family doing bad things, using magic for personal gain and even allowing innocents to die. Wyatt knew that it was when they had turned evil…they would never allow innocents to die otherwise. It went on though and Wyatt became confused. They allowed Prue to die and another innocent. He had heard the story of Prue, but seeing this he was unsure of the facts.

"They let her die when they could have saved her," Cole informed him.

"Where are these clips from?"

"I used magic to show you the past. It is just a simple spell to allow you to see it as it happened then."

"But…but they are good! They would never let things like that happen. As for Prue, they told me how that happened and it's not what you showed me…I mean…" Wyatt trailed off, thinking about the story and what he had seen.

"I take it by the silence that you realise now. They didn't tell you everything. They worded it to make them sound innocent and like there was nothing they could have done. You have seen how it happened though," Cole said, grinning.

Wyatt nodded, still watching the TV in front of him. "I…can't believe it."

"They are evil. I'm good and I'm on your side. They tried to get you to fight against me so that evil would have more power to fight against good. You won't let that happen though…will you?" Cole asked softly, acting like he was sorry to have to tell him that.

"I understand now. I shouldn't be fighting against you. They are clearly the ones who are evil, I mean look at all they have done. I can't hurt family though," Wyatt said sadly.

"They may be family, but they are evil. You can't let them win!" Cole persuaded him and Wyatt sighed.

"I guess you are right. Wait though, you tried to hurt Chris!"

"I was only fighting for my side."

"Oh," Wyatt said quietly, thinking about everything he had been told. "What is that room for?"

"To torture evil," Cole replied, looking at Wyatt to see his reaction.

"I guess I was wrong about you," Wyatt smiled. Cole laughed and then untied him, allowing him to stand up. "Did you have to tie me up?" Wyatt asked, rubbing his wrists.

"I had to make sure you watched that and couldn't escape. You needed to know the truth. Now though we need to make sure you are ready to fight them."

Wyatt nodded and Cole offered to teach him everything he knew. Together they got ready to learn martial arts, spells, potions and, later on, he would teach him better use of his powers. He would teach him the ways of evil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper, Leo and Chris were all sitting down, talking and trying to sense him, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Leave it," Piper said, not wanting visitors.

The knocking continued though and finally Chris went to answer it. He opened the door and, as soon as he saw who it was, a puzzled look crossed his face. "Bianca?"

"Chris, I'm so glad you're here. I need to talk to you."

"Now is really not a good time," Chris said, hoping she would get the message and leave, but she still stood there.

"I know about everything and I want to help," Bianca told him, pushing past him to get in to the house. Chris tried to object to her coming in, but failed as she walked in to the other room, causing Piper and Leo to look up.

"Um...hello," Piper said, giving Chris a quick glance.

"Look I'm sorry to just barge in here, but I know where Wyatt is," Bianca explained.

"You…you what? You do?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Yes and I know all about the Halliwell family," she smiled "Don't worry, I'm not a demon," she added quickly.

"I see," Piper said, unsure of what else to say.

"This demon has Wyatt and is making him build this torture room and everything, though no doubt he'll try something else as well. I've heard he doesn't give up easily."

"Torture room? You wouldn't happen to be talking about Cole here, would you?" Leo questioned her and she nodded.

"A torture room for witches and yes, Cole. I guess you know he's back then."

"Yep. So where is Wyatt then?" Piper asked, wanting to get on with things and not stand around talking.

"In the Underworld. I can take you there if you like."

Chris nodded and smiled. "So what is the plan then for getting Wyatt back and vanquishing Cole for good?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! True – Phoebe would lol. If Cole hadn't of come in then she would have removed the amulet, but being faced with a sudden attack it was safer to disappear.

To ash-rox

Thanks for the review!

To persephone25

Thanks for the review! Bianca's not really good or evil at this point. She knows a lot about what happens in the Underworld and knows the demons well, as if she were evil herself. However she doesn't believe in everything evil does and wants to help Chris. In the end though it will be clear which side she has taken.

To TriNkIeS

Thanks for the review! I wondered if anyone would notice the chapter title and yes, Wyatt is turning :D

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review!

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	20. Training

Cole and Wyatt were in the Underworld.

"So why do I have to wear this amulet?" Wyatt moaned.

"I want you to train without using your powers. That way you can be become stronger through fighting and not just have to rely on your powers," Cole told him.

Wyatt nodded in understanding and went in to a fighting position. "Now this time left kick, right punch, block and right kick," Cole ordered.

Wyatt used all his strength to kick him and punch him, but failed to block him in time which caused him to fall helplessly to the cold stone floor. He picked himself up and tried again, breathing heavily as he was fighting with all his might and didn't have enough energy to right kick him. Cole forced him to keep going, showing how to hurt someone without using up all his strength in one kick.

After having seen him fighting for a few hours and his skills growing Cole decided to build up his muscles more. He ordered Wyatt to start doing press-ups, sit-ups and laps around the cave to which Wyatt obeyed. By the end of the day Wyatt was exhausted and collapsed to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"You're weak," Cole sighed, dragging him up off the floor.

"Oh come on. Enough training for today," Wyatt groaned.

"Ten more laps and then we'll continue tomorrow," Cole grinned as Wyatt began running around the cave. "Quicker!" Cole yelled. Wyatt forced himself round the cave, going over and over in his head why he was doing this. He thought about how evil his family were, how many innocents have died because of them, how they didn't tell him the full story and there was probably more he didn't even know about. They may be family but Wyatt couldn't let them get away with such evil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Piper, Leo, Chris and Bianca were working out a plan. They had been discussing it for hours and had got nowhere. Most plans involved going after them, but somehow it didn't seem like such a good idea. The torture room was being built and the further away from that they were the better. Bianca suddenly suggested something different, though the others looked slightly unsure.

"Maybe we should just wait for Wyatt and Cole to come to us."

"Then what? Just vanquish Cole and hope to save my brother by doing so?" Chris asked.

"Well once we vanquish Cole then Wyatt should be fine even if there are other demons," Bianca said.

"Assuming Cole even comes. He may have some plan and just send Wyatt before trying something else...use him as a distraction. After all he knows we are more powerful and to face us head on isn't the best idea. I'm sure even he knows that," Piper said and Leo nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't have as much power as he used to."

"Well at least if Cole shows up we do have a way to vanquish him as we already tried before and we still have the potion and spell," Chris sighed, still thinking about his brother.

"I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens," Piper said sadly. Little did they realise that they wouldn't be waiting too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this chapter is pretty short but the next one will be a lot longer.

To bstant and ash-rox

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	21. An Attack and a Surprise

Cole made Wyatt get up after just a few hours of restless sleep. Wyatt moaned a bit but got up anyway and stretched, ready for what the day would bring.

First he had to run laps and then Cole started teaching a few more advance fighting moves before allowing Wyatt to use his powers.

It was near the end of the day before Wyatt was allowed to rest for a while.

"So what is the plan?" Cole asked Wyatt after drilling it in to him all day.

"Surprise them and kill them one by one," Wyatt growled, his face serious.

"Well done. Why are we doing this?"

"They are evil. We must vanquish evil," Wyatt replied. Cole nodded.

"You are ready. After a short rest I'll shimmer in to the house. You follow shortly after," Cole ordered and Wyatt agreed, mentally going through everything.

Cole shimmered out, reappearing in the Halliwell house much to their surprise. Leo stopped Piper from just blowing Cole up the second she saw him and Chris stood slightly in front of Bianca, ready to protect her if needed.

"Why are you here?" Leo asked.

"Am I not allowed to visit?" Cole grinned. He was acting all confident and had every reason to be, however things weren't about to go how he thought. He glanced around expecting to see Wyatt, but he wasn't there. He was annoyed but didn't show it.

"Chris, the spell," Piper whispered to Chris, who nodded and took a deep breath.

"Through time and space

Toast Cole in this place

Stop this evil in our sight

Let him see the light."

"What kind of a spell was that?" Bianca asked, smiling slightly. Chris shrugged and turned his attention to Cole.

"Least it's working," he muttered and he was right. There was a bright flash of light and then a few flames before it was all over…sort of.

"Er…what happened?" Piper asked, staring at where Cole had been.

"I'm not sure," Leo replied "it looks like…"

"Toast," Chris finished. Leo nodded and then they all continued to stare. "I turned Cole in to a slice of toast!" Chris said, his voice rising. "Great, just great!"

"At least he can't hurt us now," Bianca said, trying not to laugh.

"Shall I just blow him up?" Piper asked and everyone said yes so she flicked her hands. The toast caught fire and then died down.

"Did it work?" Chris asked, but then saw what was there. "You just burnt it," he sighed.

"Maybe it takes more power…like the power of you and Wyatt," Bianca suggested.

"Yeah, but Wyatt isn't here," Chris pointed out.

"Is that so?" came a voice and they all spun around.

"Wyatt, I'm so glad you're alright," Piper said, stepping towards him.

"I will be. After I destroy all evil," he growled, his eyes showed anger as he looked at his family. "After I vanquish you." His voice was cold and determined.

"What? Wyatt we are your family. We are good," Chris said, shocked at his brother.

Wyatt laughed and raised his hands, sending out an energy blast which sent the whole family and Bianca flying back and hitting the wall hard. Next he threw an energyball at Chris, but Chris orbed it away and it hit the slice of toast that was Cole, sending him up in wild flames before exploding and leaving no trace of anything.

"Well I guess that's one way to vanquish him," Chris said, struggling to stand up and face Wyatt.

"Vanquish who?" Wyatt questioned.

"Um…Cole."

This seemed to anger Wyatt even more and he held his hand up, slowly closing it and at the same time strangling Chris.

"Wyatt…please. I love you…you are good – we both are," Chris struggled to say. Wyatt paid little attention to this.

"We don't want to fight you Wyatt," Piper said.

"Then back down. It'll make it easier for the both of us if you die willingly," Wyatt said, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Wyatt, remember when we were little? We always used to be together…nothing could come between us. If anything happened we were there for each other." Chris tried to get Wyatt to remember and turn him back. It seemed to be working as he let his hold go slightly.

"You are still evil," he said "and I can't let you live and keep destroying innocents lives."

"Wyatt, I know I hardly know you, but I do know that you are good and so is Chris and his family," Bianca told him and he seemed to listen. He let his hold go on Chris, throwing him back against the wall.

"Why should I believe you?" he questioned angrily.

"We are your family. You know what we've been through and you know that we are good…we would do anything to help innocents and have put our lives on the line before," Piper said and Leo nodded.

"You've heard the stories of Cole and what he has done. How can you believe him over us?" Leo asked.

Tears came to Wyatt's eyes as he remembered the past and his love for his family, but he didn't back down. He held his hands up ready to fight them at any point.

His family stood together with Bianca next to Chris, all hoping that Wyatt would stop fighting and become good again and everything could return to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter will probably be the last and you will find out whether he becomes good or carries on being evil.

To Briankrause

Thanks for the reviews! Wyatt may not be evil soon though and Cole has been vanquished…and just how you wanted – he was toasted lol.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	22. The End

Everyone stood watching Wyatt, waiting for his next movement. He stood perfectly still though and looked ready to fight. He was deep in thought and no one dared to say anything.

After what seemed like hours Wyatt moved, putting his arms by his side. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Chris stepped forwards and pulled Wyatt in to a hug which he returned. Chris then moved back and Leo and Piper both hugged their son. Chris stepped next to Bianca and faced her.

"I'm glad he turned back," she smiled and hugged Chris who, even though surprised, hugged her back.

"Me too," he grinned. The whole family stood around together, telling each other what had happened and going through the events of everything that had happened recently. Bianca later went home and the two brothers sat together talking, though not about magic.

"You know you like her," Wyatt teased.

"I don't…not like that," Chris protested, turned slightly red.

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah you do. It's so obvious."

"Fine, maybe I do," Chris admitted "but so what!?" Wyatt shrugged and Chris laughed. "You just wanted me to admit it." Wyatt nodded and Chris gave him a friendly punch in his arm.

At that point Piper and Leo came in. "Come on, time for bed," Piper smiled.

"Yeah, you have school in the morning," Leo added. The boys groaned and stood up, saying goodnight to their parents before heading upstairs.

Early the next morning Piper woke both the boys up. They sleepily got up and made their way downstairs to breakfast.

"What excuse do we say for being off?" Chris wondered and Wyatt shrugged.

"No idea…we had to fight a demon illness," he suggested, grinning.

"Yeah, something like that," Chris agreed. "Or maybe we'll just let Mum lie for us."

"Sounds good to me," Wyatt said as they both turned to face their Mum.

"Yes, I already rang school," Piper said, covering her ears as both the boys cheered. She laughed and hugged both the boys. "Hurry and finish breakfast or you'll be late."

Both boys hurriedly ate their breakfast and grabbed their school bags just as a knock was heard. Chris opened the door to see Bianca standing there smiling.

"Morning," she said "ready for school?"

"Hi…um...yeah," Chris replied, pulling his brother out the door with him.

"Bye Mum," the boys yelled and Wyatt ran off down the garden path.

"Come on you two, keep up," he joked before slowing down and walking with them, nudging Chris who just smiled.

They walked along, Chris and Bianca holding hands and Wyatt next to his younger brother. They talked together all the way to school. Things were finally back to normal…well as normal as ever. Demons would always be attacking them now. Somehow that made the brothers feel better though. They could use magic again and now they even had Bianca on their side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the last chapter – I can't believe it! My longest story so far and the most reviews I've had for a story. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.

To Kitty-Witty-Kate

Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the toast part :D

To Briankrause

Thanks for the review! Glad you thought the toast part was good. Wyatt has turned good – I prefer good Wyatt lol.

To bstant

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
